Ajnabee
by DivaNims
Summary: First fic on Dareya Also includes Abhirika and sachvi ...hope u like it R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys this is my first fic on Dareya ...hope that u like it as s i had promised Dareya fans a fic for them i had started writing on Dareya but the file had got deleted ...somehow i got it back so guys it is a previously written chapter sorry if any mistakes are there and I'll update LCMD , PYJKH , TYSH and Sadka kiya also asap and also this fic **

**R&r **

* * *

><p><strong>At Mumbai Airport<strong>

**Outside International Arrivals**

**People are standing with name cards...while a girl steps out of the flight and she takes her luggage and baggage... and was waiting for someone with her name card .A man comes to the girl**

Man: Aap Miss Shreya Chaturvedi hain?

Girl: Jee haan...Aap ?...

Man: Shreya apne uncle ko nahi pehchana ...arey main Sudarshan tumhare dad ka dost...

Shreya : Aah ! Sudarshan uncle kaise hain aap aur Abhijeet bhaiyya kyun nahi aaye ?unse kehna main unse bahot naraz hun...wo kyun nahi aaye mujhe airport lene haan?

Man: Arey sab thik hai lekin...Abhijeet ko kuchh kaam aa gaya isliye main aaya hun tumhe lene tum chalo haan sab tumhara intezaar kar rahe hain

Shreya: Chaliye uncle

As she stepped inside the car the man pointed a gun on her waist..

Shreya: Ye sab kya hai ?

Man: Chup chaap chalti raho zara bhi hoshiyaari dikhane ki koshish ki to anjaam achha nahi hoga

**Shreya sat into the had known that she was being kidnapped by the she was a quite smart girl as she had learnt self defence ...although was on the gun point but managed to take the gun from one of the goon and took him to the gun point...**

Shreya : Gaadi roko . ...

Man: Kya...?

Shreya: Maine kaha gaadi roko warna main goli chala dungi...

**Man stops the car and she escapes .But threw the gun back to them...They started chasing her .She ran in order to escape from them ...and at a place saw a car whose door was fortunatly open (i think only for her :P) she tried to find shelter in that car and bent down in the car in order to find some peace from the chase .While a man opened the door and entered the car and started saw that she was safe now so she rose up . The man who was driving the car saw her in the car from the front mirror...First he smiled and said hello...by eyes...but realized that a stranger was there in his car , so he was surprised and by this he was about to make an accident**

Shreya: Arey break lagaiye kya kar rahe hain!

**The man somehow managed to handle it.**

Man: Aap ho kaun aur meri gaadi mein aake kaise baith gayi

Shreya: Dekhiye main aapko sab batati hun lekin please is waqt is gaadi ko is area se bahar le jaiye ...please

Man: Achha thik hai lekin aap itni dari hui kyun ho ?

Shreya: Aap please gaadi chalaiye na...

When they were in a different area

Man: Dekho ab hum dusre area mein aa gaye hain ...

Shreya: Thank god

Man stopped the car

Man: Utro

Shreya: Kya?Lekin itni raat mein itne sunsaan sadak pe mat chhodo atleast main road pe chhod do to main wahan se taxi le lun

Man: Madam ek to aap meri gaadi mein zabardasti baithi hain aur dusri baat ye ki main aapka driver hun jo aap pichey baithengi i meant aage aake baithiye

Shreya: Oh I am so sorry...mujhe laga aap...

She comes in front

Man: Seatbelt laga leejiye

Shreya puts on the seatbelt

Man: Waise ye sab ho kya raga tha aap kis se bach rahi thi?

Shreya tells him the whole story

Man: Mumbai hai ye madam mumbai...yahan thoda sambhalke rehna padta hai...waise aap pehli baar Mumbai aa rahi hain?...

Shreya: Nahi pehli baar mumbai nahi...actually main pehli baar India aa rahi hun...

Man: Pehli baar India. .aur ye experience...

Shreya: My bad luck..thanks to you ki aap mil gaye...warna pata nahi kya hota...

Man: Thanks wali kya baat hai... Koi bhi sharif insaan yahi karta ...Waise maine aapka naam nahi puchha aap?

Shreya: Shreya Chaturvedi.. .Aap ?

Man: Main Daya Tiwari

Shreya: Aap please mujhe main road tak chhod deejiye wahin se main auto ya taxi lekar chali jaungi

Daya: Maine abhi kaha main ek sharif ladka hun...Aur koi bhi shareef ladka kisi bhi shareef ladki ko yun akela nahi chhodta ...bataiye aapko kahan jaana hai ?

Shreya: Thank you so much ...that's so sweet of you...mujhe Bandra jana hai

Daya: Bandra mein kahan?

She tells the address

Daya: Ye to mere ghar ke hi paas mein hai...

They were about to reach the address

Shreya: Stop

Daya: Yahan to ghar nahi hai aapka ?

Shreya: Yahan se sidha hai main chali jaungi thanks...

Daya: Bye ...

Shreya: Bye...

And they depart ...

Shreya went to a house she called for someone

Shreya: Arey ghar pe koi nahi hai kya

A voice is heard

Man: Hey bhagwan...itti der kaise lag gayi tumhe hum log kabse pareshan ho gaye they...

Shreya: Arey wah Abhi ye kya baat hui khud mujhe airport lene nahi aaye aur mujhe bol rahe ho ki maine der kar di

Abhijeet: Le tumne hi to mana kiya tha ki main airport na aaun tujhe lene ...

Shreya: Maine mana kiya tha...Maine kab mana kiya tha?

Abhijeet: Haan ye dekho is number se tumhara phone aaya tha

Shreya: Par bhaiyya maine koi call nahi kiya ...

Abhijeet: To tum pahonchi kaise ?

Shreya tells him the whole story

Abhijeet: Hmm...matlab ye sab kisine jaan bujhke kiya hai...koi baat nahi wo sab baad mein sochenge abhi tum thak kar aayi ho khana laga diya hai table par Kha lo aur tum so jao...

Shreya: Mujhe pehle mom Dad, chhutki aur tarika se milna hai

Abhijeet: Tumhara intezaar karte chacha chachi sab so gaye aur humari chhutki na ab chhutki nahi rahi bahot badi ho gayi hai ...

Shreya: Matlab?

Abhijeet: Matlab...Ladka pasand kar liya hai usne khudke liye

Shreya: Sach?

Abhijeet: Lo tumhe nahi pata...agle mahine ki shaadi hai

Shreya: OMG usne mujhe nahi bataya...kal subah uthke uski khabar lungi

Abhijeet: Ye sab baaten chhodo aur tum khao aur so jao thik hai good night

Shreya: O.k good night

Shreya had her dinner and she slept in her room

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Shreya's mom was cooking her food in the kitchen and Shreya came from back and hugged her**

Vineeta(Shreya's mom): Shreya...meri bacchi kab aayi tu ...

She came to 'Chhutki' and hugged her

"Didi...kab aayi tum?"

Shreya: Arey chhutki... main to...

"Chhuttki nahi di...Purvi.."

Shreya: Haan ab to tujhe Purvi hi bulana padega Shadi jo hone wali hai madam ki

Purvi: Aah ! di...please

Shreya: Arey ab kyun itna sharma rahi hai...jab kar rahi thi tab to nahi sharmai...

Purvi: Di...

Shreya: Waise ladka kaisa hai dikhne mein...teri pasand hai handsome to hoga hi

Vineeta: Usey chhedna band kar Shreya...ye bata tu kab aayi aur ye kya kitni sookh gayi hai tu...U.S mein dhang se khaati nahi thi na ?

Abhijeet: Arey Chaachi tumhari Laadli to kal hi aa gayi thi aur tumhe pata bhi nahi chala

Vineeta: Chup kar jee bhar ke dekh to lene de mujhe meri bacchi ko

Abhijeet: Haan haan barsa do saara pyaar isipe waise Chachi ye Purvi ki shaadi hote hi tum Shreya ka bhi byaah kara do...

"Haan abhijeet, tum to aise bol rahe ho jaise tumne marriage bureau khola ho"

Abhijeet: Usi marriage bureau se to dhundhke laaye hain na Taarika tumhe bhi

Taarika: Aise waisa ladka nahi dhundhne dungi tumhe apni saheli ke liye...jaise Purvi ke liye heera chuna hai waise Shreya ke liye bhi heera chunenge

Shreya: Ye sab chhodo aao pehle gale lago

They hugged each other

Shreya : Waise Taarika Purvi ke liye kisko dhundha hai ?

Taarika: Bhayi humne nahi dhundha madam ne khud hi dhundha hai aur dhundha bhi to kya khoob dhundhaa ...Chachaji ke dost hain na Haripal Tiwari ...

Shreya: Haan...

Taarika: Unhi ke bete ko pasand kiya hai

Shreya: Matlab Sachin

Taarika: Haan Sachin...

Shreya: Wah maan gaye aapki choice ko...madam waise Ab tak to bahot alag dikhta hoga na kyunki bachpan mein dekha tha unhe

Taarika: Aaj aayenge khud dekh lena

Shreya: Aaj aaj kyun aayenge aisa kya khaas hai aaj ?

Purvi: Di this is the height ...aapko pata nahi aaj kya hai ?

Shreya: Nahi mujhe nahi pata

Purvi: seriously Di aap bhool gayi ki aaj aapki chhutki ka birthday hai...

Shreya: I am so sorry sweety...main sach mein bhool gayi thi

Purvi: Thik hai thik hai maaf kiya ...kyunki aaj ke din ka gift diya hai aapne mujhe wapas aakar...bas isliye...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry bada wala sorry for late update of this story...hope you enjoy this one **

* * *

><p>Tarika: Maa aapko yaad hai mera bhai...mera cousin ...Wo aa nahi paaya tha...Mere aur Abhijeet ki shadi mein<p>

Abhijeet: Haan sab Shreya madam ki kripa se fukat mein itna kharcha karake Phuket(Thailand) mein shadi karwai thi isne humari

Vineeta: Arey lekin shaadi bhi to khub acche se hui thi tumhari

Accha..wo sab chhodo..

Taarika: Main ye keh rahi thi maa..ke bhai...yahin rehta hain unhe bula lun?

Abhijeet: Arey ye bhi koi puchhne wali baat hai...Waise Tarika tumhara ye bhai karta kya hai

Taarika: Sachin ke sath hi kaam karta hai ...Matlab uska business partner hai

Abhijeet: Arey kamaal karti ho Tarika ...itne dino se tumne usey apne ghar bulaya kyun nahi

Taarika: Kitni baar khaane pe bulaya hai ..par uska kehna aisa hai ki behen ke ghar mein rukna ...thik nahi...

Abhijeet: Arey bhayi us se kaho ki yahan rahe ...ye 2015 hai...yahan aaye...kabhi..khaana khaaye

Taarika: Kitni baar bola hai...par usoolon ka pakka hai nahi sunega khaane ki baat pe...

Abhijeet: To thik hai shaam mein usey bhi bula lo...Purvi ke janmdin ke liye to aa hi sakta hai na

Taarika: Abhi telephone karti hun

* * *

><p>IN THE EVENING<p>

Dinner, Drinks,Music and lights...it was a set of everything that a nice party could call for...Guests had already come suddenly a man of almost 60 yrs of age (Imagine Anupam Kher:P)

" Ladies and Gentleman , Aap sab yahan meri us chhoti si gudiya ke janmdin par aaye , aap sab ka bahot bahot shukriya , Doston...meri ye laadli gudiya ab se kuchh hi dino mein apne zindagi ki nayi shuruat karne waali hai , Agle mahine mein uski shadi hai...main chaahunga aap sab aayen qur meri laadli ki shadi mein shaamil hon...aur usey aashirwaad den...Sachin...upar aao beta"

Sachin came there

"Ladies and Gentleman ye hain...wo khushnaseeb insaan..Sachin Tiwari..."

All clapped their hands

While from other side another man entered and stood there...everyone was clapping their hands so he also joined them...while Shreya was also clapping for both of them..

Daya smiled and while a waitor came near him offering him some of the soft drinks

Daya: Arey...ek minute...(he was about to take the drink when he saw Shreya...)

He was about to go to her ...but suddenly Tarika came there

Tarika: Daya...Hi...(she hugged him...She stood in front such that he wasn't able to see Shreya

Daya: Kaisi ho?..

Tarika: Accha hua tum aa gaye...Pata hai...pichhli baar tum meri shaadi mein nahi aaye they na to sab ne kitni complaints ki thi ab tum aa gaye ho to sabki shikayat khatam ho jayegi

(She moved a bit but when Daya moved his eyes...Shreya wasn't there she had already gone)

Daya: Accha?

Tarika: Kya hua kise dhoondh rahe ho?

Daya: Kisi...kisi ko nahi...wo Abhijeet kahan hai?

Tarika:Wo rahe Abhijeet

Abhijeet came to them..he hugged Daya

Abhijeet: Lo ye raha main...kaise ho saale sahab?

Daya: Ekdam badhiya ...

Abhijeet: Jao..yaar humari shaadi mein to tum aaye nahi

Daya: Kya karun...ab aapki behen ne shadi Phuket (Thailand)mein rakhi thi to kaise aata ...Waise hain kahan wo...nazar nahi aati...unse milna bhi to nahi hua

Abhijeet: Arey meri behen ke liye nahi dost..Apni behen ke liye aa jaate..Meri...behen..hogi yahin kahin

Daya: Accha...milwayega zarur

Tarika: Arey tum mere saath chalo main tumhe sab se milwati hun

She took Abhijeet and Daya with her

Daya was busy meeting people ...while he saw suddenly Sachin going somewhere... On other side...after sometime After attending a phone call Shreya...was passing by a room and she suddenly heard some voices

She was about to enter the room when she was stopped by someone

" Aise chhup chup ke kisi ki baat sunna accha nahi hai madam"

She turned to find out whome it was

Shreya: Aap?...Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain..

Daya: Wahi sawal main aapse bhi kar sakta hun

Shreya: Ek minute ek minute ye mera ghar hai...main yahan nahi houngi to kaun hoga

Daya: Oh! Ye aapka ghar hai...?To us hisab se ye meri behen ka bhi ghar hai...main yahan reh sakta hun

Shreya: Impossible mera ghar hai...aur aap mere bhai nahi to phir..

Suddenly a voice was heard

" Aauch...kya kar rahe ho ..tum bhi na ...bade wo ho

And a girl came out of the room..

Also a man came out

"Arey suno to. ."

Both of them were shocked...To see

Shreya: Chhutki ye sab kya hai...

She noticed Purvi and Sachin...and also noticed that Purvi's hair had become a little shabby

Daya noticed the lipstick marks on Sachin's cheeks..

Shreya(teasy): Chhutki ...sharam nahi aati tujhe...ye sab..

Purvi(embarrassed): Maine kuchh nahi kiya sab Sachin ne zabardasti...Main abhi aayi(and she went away )

Sachin(embarrassed): Maine kya kiya..wo ye sab ye Purvi mere sath zabardasti... maine to mana kiya

Daya: Haan haan khoob jaanta hun tumhe..kyun bichari..ladki par ilzaam laga rahe ho

Sachin: Aji aaya...mujhe koi bula raha hai...

(He went away)

Shreya and Daya laughed...

Daya: Hahahaha... ab batao.. Tum ye sab dekhne jaa rahi thi...

Shreya: Ji nahi mujhe ye sab dekhne ka koi shauk nahi...

Daya: Tum hi to unki privacy ko khatam kar rahi thi

Shreya: Dekhiye aise koi shauk nahi paale maine

Daya: Tum naraz kyun hoti ho..main to bas mazak kar raha tha...

Shreya: Mujhe aise betuke mazak nahi pasand..aur aap please apni hadd mein rahiye

Daya: Arey main kab hadd se bahar aaya kya bol diya aisa maine

Shreya: Dekhiye kal aapne meri madat ki ...shukriya...lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki aap kuchh bhi bolenge

Daya: Maine to kuchh bola hi nahi aur tum khamokhan..

Shreya: Main to bas...

Tabhi wahan Abhijeet aaya ...

Abhijeet: Arey kya ho raha hai ye...

Daya: Ye madam kaun hain...yaar...inse kaha se kahan baat kar li maine

Abhijeet: Arey ye wahi hain jinse milne ke liye tum betaab they

Daya: Main kuchh samjha nahi...

Abhijeet: Ye meri behen hai..yaar

Daya: Oh! to aap hain jinke wajah se main apni behen ki shadi attend nahi kar paaya tha

Shreya: Meri wajah se ?Meri wajah se kaise ?

Abhijeet: Tumhe Phuket bulwaya tha sabko aur ye bichara wahan tumhari wajah se nahi aa paaya ...

Shreya: Rehne do rehne do...ab inhe time nahi tha to isme meri kya galti..

Daya: Dekho...time wali baat nahi hai...

Abhijeet: Arey tum dono ladna band karo yaar...bahar cake cutting ke liye sab bula rahe hain..chalo

Daya: Haan haan chalo...

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

Shreya...was in the hall..Abhijeet was there

Shreya: Abhijeet... mujhe Mumbai ghumna hai...pehli baar yahan aa rahi hun...

Abhijeet: Mumbai ghumna hai ?...Accha...to ghum lo

Shreya: Abhi...

Abhijeet: Dekho..Shri.. Aaj to main free nahi hun...tum ek kaam karo...Tarika ko le jso

Tarika(speaking loud from the kitchen): Nahi Abhijeet... aaj mujhe lab mein bahot kaam hai main nahi aa paungi...haan Chhutki free ho to chali jaye

Purvi: Nahi re nahi...aaj nahi...aaj nahi aaj...aa..aaj nahi aa paungi ...ka..kal chalenge pakka

Shreya: Kyun...aaj tere Sachin ne tujhe milne bulaya..hai kya...

Purvi: Na..nahi(blushed)...meeting hai meri

Shreya( murmering in her ears): Sachin se meeting hai na...haan...Sambhal ke jaana aur Sachin se kehna ghar aate waqt apne chehre se lipstick ke nishaan saaf kar le...

Purvi: Di...

Shreya: To phir main...Ghar pe nahi rukungi..akEli chali jaungi

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi...akeli nahi rukogi tum

Shreya: Kyun?

Abhijeet: Bas keh diya na . ...akeli kahin nahi jaogi tum

Shreya: Ghar pe bor ho jaungi Abhi...please..

Then someone bells the door .Tarika opens the door .It was Daya..

Tarika: Daya...Accha hua tum aa gaye..ab aaye ho to ye nashta karke jao thik hai

Daya: Nahi...nahi...beti -behen ke ghar ka nahi khaaunga main..

Abhijeet: Arey yaar saale sahab ye 2015 mein 1945 ki baaten mat karo yaar...Aao aao nashta kar lo

Daya: Nahi nahi...zamana chaahe jo bhi ho 1945 ka ya 2015 ka main apne baba ke usool nahi badlunga yaar..

Tarika: Aaye kis tarah?...

Data: Bas main wo aaj free hun thoda toh aa gaya tumse milne

Abhijeet: Ek minute...tum aaj free ho kya Daya ?

Daya: Haan..kyun kuchh kaam tha kya ?

Abhijeet: Haan wo actually...Shreya ko Mumbai ghumna tha ..to tum kyun nahi dikha dete Mumbai...mera matlab hai tum khud bhi ghoom lena ...

Tarika: Haan Daya dekho hum mein se koi bhi free hota to main tumhe nahi bolti

Abhijeet: Haan yaar

Shreya: Nahi nahi...main inke saath nahi jaungi...

Abhijeet: Kyun..nahi jaaogi akele to dekho main tumhe bhejunga nahi

Shreya: Thik hai ...chaliye..

Both of them went from there...

In the car

Daya: Ab batayengi aap kahan ghoomna hai aapko..

Shreya: Tum Mumbai ke ho...tumhe pata hona chahiye..kya hai..ghumne layak

Daya: Arey ghumne laayak to bahot kuchh hai yahan...Gate way of India hai..beech hai...aur bhi bgateri chizen hai ye to tumhe batana hai na ki tumhe kya dekhna hai..

Shreya(seeing something): Ek minute car roko

Daya: Kya ?

Shreya: Maine kaha car rokiye

He stopped the car

Daya: Ye chawl ke paas kyun..

Shreya: Yahi to Mumbai main dekhna chaahti hun

Daya: Nahi nahi main tumhe in slums matlab chawl mein nahi jaane dunga...Agar tumhare bhai ko pata chala to kahega...yahan leke aaya hun tumhe..yahi jagah mili thi mujhe

Shreya got down of the car

Shreya: Tumhe chalna hai to chalo warna main akeli jaa rahi hun phir Abhijeet puchhe to ...

Daya: Nahi ruko..main gaadi park karke aa raha hun

Shreya: Thik hai

He came after parking cars

Daya: Kya musibat hai...puri Mumbai padi hai ghumne ko aur in madam ko ye chawl aur ye gali kooche hi mile hain(keeping handkerchief on his nose )

Shreya was walking on the streets of Slums..While at a place seeing something she got some flashes in front of her eyes...as if she was known to those slums..

She could recall something...that was in her brain but...but couldn't remember what it was

Daya: Kya hua ab chup kyun ho gayi

Shreya: Aisa lag raha hai jaise ye sab pehle bhi dekha hua hai...

Daya: Mumbai aai hogi to ek aad baar dekha hoga..

Shreya: Maine bataya na main kabhi India hi nahi aayi is se pehle

Daya: To kisi tv channel pe dekha hoga

Shreya: Nahi...

She saw an old woman selling something...again she got the pictures of it in her mind as if she knew...whatever it was ...she also got pictures of a temple ..in front of her eyes ..

Shreya(to the old woman): Daadi yahan koi devi ka mandir hai kya

Old woman: Haan beti dusri gali mein hai

Shreya also remembered some of the houses...she felt very familiar to these lanes

"Neenu"...

A boy passed by calling the name of a girl

Shreya felt as if she was being called by the boy

Daya: Kya hua ye kya soch rahi ho tum..

Shreya: Aisa lag raha hai bahot jaani pehchaani jagah hai ye...

Daya: Haan jaani pehchani to hogi na ab dekho...tumhare standard ke log hain yahan...ye dekho naala...ye badbu bhari basti tumhare liye hi to bani hai

Shreya: Shut up!

Daya: Yaar tumhara ye slum inspection khatam ho gaya ho to chalen?

Do minute agar aur khada raha main yahan to behosh ho jaunga

Shreya was lost in those slums ..Daya held her hand and took her away..

Daya: Chalo...common...

After coming out

Shreya: Uh! Haath chhodo mera

Daya: Pakadne ka koi shauk nahi hai..wo to tum bahar nahi aa rahi thi...

Shreya: Ghar chalo

Daya: Ghar hi leke jaa raha hun...Chalo

They came back

Shreya sat on the couch making a confused face

Abhijeet: Ghoom liya Mumbai..

Shreya: Haan...haan

Abhijeet: Kya hua chehra kyun bana rakha hai..Daya se jhagdi kya?

Shreya: Nahi..bas thoda thak gayi hun...main apne kamre mein jaa rahi hun..

She went away from there

Abhijeet: Arey kamaal hai ...subah to chehek rahi thi aake kya ho gaya isey


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys for late update ...**

* * *

><p><strong>After one week <strong>

**Shreya's father Aanand Chaturvedi was sitting in the hall and playing chess with himself **

Aanand: Ab kya hoga

**Shreya came and stood behind him**

Shreya: Sheh

Aanand (without looking at her):Kaun bewakoof kehta hai Sheh?

Shreya: Main..

Aanand : Arey beta tu...toh kahan jaane ka plan hai aaj ?

Shreya: Wo dad...

Before she could say anything Vineeta came and interupted

Vineeta: Aji aap band keejiye ye shatranj khelna aur kuchh apni badi beti ka bhi sochiye...main to kehti hun..chhuttki ka byaah hote hi iske bhi haath peeley kar deejiye ...aur Shreya tu ye ghumna...

But before she could say anything Shreya already had escaped from the situation

Vineeta: Dekha aapne...shaadi ki baat karti hun toh bhaag jaati hai ...aap toh iske liye ladka dekhna shuru keejiye

Aanand: Arey Shreya ki maa jab jab jo jo hona hai tab tab so so hoga

Vineeta: Pareshan ho gayi hun main aapke is jab jab aur jo jo se... huh!

On the other side Shreya had came to her room and put on some music .While Daya had shifted to her Maami's house (maternal aunt) which was beside Shreya's from his window he could directly see Shreya's room

Daya was reading a book and his maami( Kusum ) came to his room to give him tea

Kusum: Beta ye tumhari behen ke ghar me jo nai ladki aayi hai wo kaun hai ?

Daya: Maami wo Shreya hai Taarika ki nanad

Kusum: Accha par mujhe toh uske dhang kuchh thik nahi lagte..aksar bahaar hi ghoomti rehti hai aur ghar mein rahi to ye... gana bajana chaalu...huh!

Saying this she went had heard all this

Shreya: Aaj to ye Auntie sun lengi mujhse

She came to the window and saw Daya sitting there

Shreya: Tum?

Daya: Haan main

Shreya : Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Daya: Meri maami ka ghar hai.. main yahan nahi hounga to kya tum hogi

Shreya: Raho shauk se raho...lekin us...apni maami ko samjha dena ki main apne ghar mein chaahe gaun bajaun jo bhi karun wo koi nahi hoti hai bolne wali

Daya: Haan haan gao bajao naachao...waise bhi sab tumhe langdi ghodi samajhte hain

Shreya: Huh!...you...how dare you

Daya: Putting cotton balls in his ears): Aji kya kaha aapne sunai nahi diya...zara uncha boliye

Shreya closed the window and puts the curtains in anger ...She went to the washroom and started taking a bath and also started singing

_**Shreya(singing):bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur**_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

When Daya listened her voice he removed the cotton balls... a smile appeared on his face...He looked at the closed window

_**dar laage kya hoga, pichhe koi chor laga hoga **_

_**dar laage kya hoga, pichhe koi chor laga hoga **_

_**chhoti umariya safar bada mai thak kar ho gai chur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

**Shreya came out after taking bath and started combing her hairs .Daya could only see her shadow...but he smiled **

_**angdayi jab aaye husn mera kyu itraaye **_

_**angdayi jab aaye husn mera kyu itraaye **_

_**aayina dekhu aur sochu kya ho gai mai magrur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

**She started wearing her dress and Daya could see all this in shadows**

_**chaal chalu ithala ke, bin soche balakha ke **_

_**chaal chalu ithala ke, bin soche balakha ke **_

_**chhaayi javaani aise jaise nadiya ho bharpur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur,ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

**Again she opened the window but Daya hid before she could see him fearing that she would close it seeing him and would get angry .**

**She was making her hair...Daya saw all this .For the first time he was lost in her.**.

**She got a call and went to otherside **

**After sometime she went downstairs .Bell rung and she opened it .It was Daya **

Shreya: Tum?

Daya was again lost in her so couldn't give her an instant reply

Shreya: Listen tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Daya(coming back to senses): Aah..Wo Saaman

Shreya: Saaman..

Daya :haanwo ye saaman .

Without completing came inside

Daya: Tarika,Tarika..

Tarika came outside

Tarika: Kya hua?

Daya: Ab..aa ...Taarika wo ye Maami ne ye saaman gareeb bacchon mein baatne ke liye kaha hai .Tum chalogi mere saath mein? Akele main kaise karunga...

Taarika: Shreya please tum Daya ke saath chali jao na waise bhi tum ghar mein dekh rahi ho chhutki ki shaadi hai bahot kaam hai.. aur aaj to shaam mein to dono ki sagaai bhi hai tum chali jao na please

Shreya: Lekin Taarika

Taarika: Please Shreya .. chhota sa hi kaam hai

Shreya: Thik hai..

Dareya went together to give the things to poor ...

Daya drived...

Shreya: Daya ...please us basti mein chalen jahan us din hum log gaye they...

Daya: Matlab..wo chawl?...Nahi main wahan dubara nahi jaunga

Shreya: Please..dekho pehli baar keh rahi hun..Please...

Daya: Dono haath jodke

Shreya: What...?

Daya: I said dono haath jodo aur kaho...Daya ji Please us basti mein chaliye

Shreya had no other option but to do what Daya said

Shreya(joined hands): Daya ji please us basti mein chaliye please...

Daya: That's good...

Dareya reached the same chawl...Shreya gets down..and she was again getting back the glimpses in her mind..the lady with Bengals the kite that hung in the wires..the small shops the temple...everything...

She felt heaviness in her head .Daya noticed her changed behavior... Due to sudden heaviness of head she was about to fall..when Daya held her..

Daya: Shreya...sambhalo khud ko..

Shreya: Haan...haan.

They gave the things to the poor kids and came back to the car..

Daya: Tum thik ho?

Shreya: Haan...

Daya offered her water and she takes it .He starts driving again

Daya: Ek baat puchhu?

Shreya: Puchho

Daya: Tum...mera matlab hai us chawl mein...us slum area mein jaake tumhe kya ho jaata hai... us din bhi aur aaj bhi tumne yahin aane ki zid ki aisa kyun?

Shreya: Kuchh nahi shayad kuchh dekh leti hun...kuchh aisa...ghar aa gaya..

Daya: Kya?

Shreya: Stop the car ghar aa gaya ...

Daya stopped the car and they moved to their own houses ...

IN THE EVENING

It was Sachvi's ring ceremony...everyone was there...and great arrangement were made .Sachvi were called on the stage...for the same

Sachin(whispering): No.. nahi Purvi

Purvi: Agar tum mujhse pyaar karte ho to karo warna koi baat nahi main ye samjhungi ki tum mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte

Sachin: Arey lekin

Purvi: Thik hai tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte

Sachin(joined hands): O.k baba o.k

He took her hand and took her to the stage

Sachin: Doston,aaj meri fiance...oops hone wali fiance ne mujhe ek challenge diya hai i hope ki main wo challenge pura kar paun...

He knelt down...and holded her hands

Sachin: Purvi, jabse maine tumhe dekha hai..maine ye jaana hai ki pyaar deewana hota hai,har khushi ya gham se begaana hota hai, I am sorry i am very bad at confessing...gaane ki lines churani padi...(everone laughs at it and Purvi smiled), Main shaayar to nahi magar aye haseen aage ki lines aati nahi..(Purvi smiled), Sorry..Purvi...kya tum meri zindagi mein aake usey pura karogi...Will you marry me?

Purvi(laughs): Yes...

Sachin got up and all clapped for them..he leaned and kissed on her cheeks .

Shreya: Wah ye sab karne ke liye insaan mein guts hone chaiye ?

Daya(listened all this and reacted): Kya matlab?

Shreya: Matlab ki is tarah sab ke saamne confess karne ke liye guts chahiye...yunhi koi nahi kar sakta

Daya: Tumhara matlab hai ye sab himmat bhara kaam hai? Aise jhukke chaar linein to koi bhi bol sakta hai

Shreya: Nahi...sab ke saamne chaar lines bolna alag baat hai...lekin jab aap kisi ko sacche dil se chaahte ho to aasan nahi hota sabke saamne confess karna..

Daya: Tum to aise bol rahi ho jane kitni baarpyaar kar chuki ho

Shreya: Pyaar to nahi kiya kisi se lekin samajhti zarur hun pyaar ko

Daya: Accha..?

Shreya noded her head..Here on other side Sachvi exchanged rings ..

ABHIRIKA SIDE

Abhijeet: Nahi Taarika ye ye sab mere se nahi hoga

Taarika: Please Abhijeet mere liye please

Abhijeet: Nahi Taarika ye sab mujhse to bilkul nahi hoga

Taarika: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet turned and was about to go when...

* * *

><p>A<strong>N : i know it was a short update **

**So guys Tarika kya karne ke liye keh rahi hai Abhijeet se...socho socho...till then tc bye..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thanks for those who reviewed here is the next chapter... **

* * *

><p><strong>As Abhijeet was about to go Taarika called him from behind <strong>

_**Taarika: Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai **_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa Hai**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Abhijeet: Sabh Ko Nachaoon**_

_**Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**_

_**Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**_

_**(and he hugged Tarika)**_

_**Sabh Ko Nachaoon Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**_

_**Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**_

_**Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada**_

_**(Twisted her hand )**_

_**Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada Hoi,**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Hai,**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja O Soniyee...**_

_**Daya:Sar Pe Sajaa Ke Sehraa Baarat Le Ke Aaon**_

_**Dulhan Tujhe Bana Ke Doli Mein Le Ke Jaoon**_

_**Shreya : Bholi Samajh Ke Mujhpe Na Daal Aise Daane**_

_**Shaadi Nahin Karoongi Ja Maan Ja Deewane**_

_**Daya : Sun Albeli Meri Tanha Akeli Abh Kat Ti Nahin Ratiyaan**_

_**(took her hand from behind and twisted it)**_

_**Shreya: Jaa Re Harjayee Chal Chod Kalayee Sabh Dekhti Hain Sakhiyaan**_

_**(Pushed him back )**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Jaa**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Jaa**_

_**Daya: Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja **_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Jaa O Maan Ja...**_

_**Purvi: Kehti Hain Meri Sakhiyaan Dil Mein Hai Chor Tere**_

_**Kyoon Haath Dho Ke Aise Peeche Pada Hai Mere**_

_**Sachin: Sakhiyoon Se Apni Keh Do Ke Beech Mein Na Aaye**_

_**Ban Jayein Meri Saali Jija Mujhe Banaayein**_

_**Purvi: Main Na Aaon Tere Sang Tere Ache Nahin Dhang**_

_**Na Aise Baat Badha**_

_**Sachin: Mujhe Karna Tu Tung Abh Band Kar Jung**_

_**Aa Ban Ke Dulhan Ghar Aa**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Purvi: Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Tarika: Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Abhijeet: Sabh Ko Nachaoon Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**_

_**Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**_

_**Tarika: Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa**_

_**Abhijeet: Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada**_

_**Tarika : Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Abhijeet: Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Shreya: Hai, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Daya: Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja, Hoi..**_

**They all enjoyed a lot in the engagement.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Daya was arranging his bag . A bell rung on the door... Kusum opened...**

Kusum: Tum tum yahan kya kar rahi ho (It was Shreya on the door )

Shreya: Auntie ji darasal ye maa ne bheji hain mithaiyan

Kusum: Accha andar aao

Shreya: Ek glass pani milega ?

Kusum: Tum ruko main laati hun

Daya had came downstairs ...He saw Shreya and she got up...

Shreya: Daya ye Maa ne aapke liye bhi kuchh bhijwaya hai

She gave him a packet .It wasn't containing saw inside the packet...and understood

Shreya: Ye wo...

Daya: Thik hai

Kusum came from the kitchen

Kusum: Ye kya hai ?

Daya: Kuchh nahi maami wo Tarika ne kuchh bhijwaya hai mere liye ...

Shreya: Ab main chalti hun

She went away from there..

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE <strong>

Sachin: Jaan jaan suno toh meri baat arey suno

Purvi: Mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni haan har hafte tour har hafte confrence... tang aa chuki hun main

Sachin: Arey lekin kaam hai toh jaana toh padega na

Purvi: Main bhi toh kaam karti hun...mujhe toh kabhi koi aisa kaam nahi aata... ye sab...mujhe toh kabhi kabhi shak hota hai nahi kisi aur lafki ke saath tum...

Sachin: Kya tumhe mujhpe shak hai ? Arey mujhe tumhari kasam aisa kuchh nahi hai Purvi...Kal hi maine kaha tha na ki mujhe saaton janam mein sirf tum hi chahiye

Purvi: Juth kuchh na kuchh toh zarur chhupa rahe ho tum mujhse... Ab tum mujhse tab hi milna jab tum...tumhare paas mere sawalon ke jawab hon...

Sachin: Arey lekin...

Purvi didn't listen to him and went from there

* * *

><p><strong>HERE OUTSIDE DAYA'S HOUSE <strong>

**Daya was waiting for someone in his car but as he saw someone at Shreya's doorstep he opened his car window .Shreya opened the door **

Shreya: Siddhart! Wow what a pleasant surprise(and she hugged him)please come in

Seeing this Daya came back to his room and immediately opened his window..here Shreya brougt Siddharth upstairs in her room

Siddharth: Tum batao tum kaisi ho ?

Shreya: Ekdam perfect !

Siddharth: Toh dubara se shuru karna hai woh sab ya nahi ?

Shreya: Dubara kya ? Main samjhi nahi

Siddharth: Arey baba modeling...

Shreya: Modeling ?... Na baba naa mujhse wo sab ab nahi hoga

Siddharth: Arey aise kaise nahi hoga U.S mein hota tha toh India me kya kharabi hai bhayi...and look at your figure it's still the perfect

Shreya: Do you really think main ab bhi kar paungi ?

Siddharth: Haan haan bilkul kar paogi , infact main chahta hun tum abhi se shuru kar do aisa karo tum aaj shaam mein, Oberoi mall ke saamne mujhe milo main wahi tumse discuss karta hun, infact we'll take some good clicks...accha ab main chalta hun

Shreya: Bye

Siddharth: Bye...

DOWNSTAIRS

Daya was again in his car waiting for the same person...She stepped inside the car

Daya: Kitni der se intezar kar raha tha

"Main kya kar sakti thi wo Siddharth aa gaya tha"

Daya: Tum us langoor ko jaldi bhijwa nahi sakti thi

Shreya: Bachpan ka dost hai aise kaise bhijwa deti

Daya: Jo bhi ho tum us langoor se door raho, mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai

Shreya: Kyun ?Jalan hoti hai

Daya: Nahi... aisi koi baat nahi hai

Shreya: Toh phir main us se milun ya kuchh bhi karu tumhe kya ?

Daya: Accha thik hai, mujhe behes nahi karni is baat pe ...Waise hum wahan wapas jaa rahe hain... aur please try to concentrate on your work please... jo tum wahan karne jaati ho wahi karna please

Shreya: Koshish karungi... main ye sab janbujhkar toh nahi karti na

Daya: Hum teesri baar wahan jaa rahe hain... is baar

Shreya: Pata lag jayega... trust me

Daya: Bharosa hai tabhi...

They looked at each other Daya looked into her eyes...which were expecting his faith on was looking at her but suddenly a truck appeared from the front they were about to meet an accident when Shreya saw it and she held the steering wheel in order to turn it

Shreya: Daya!... kya kar rahe they aap...dekh ke gaadi chalao

Daya: Sorry

They continued driving

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE CHAWL <strong>

**Both of them were again in the chawl and looking for someone...and they saw someone running after a 14 year boy .**

**Daya somehow ran after those people and saved that boy... but instantly something caught his eyes he was looking for but as soon as he could make out that person disappeared **

Shreya: Kar li samaj seva ...

Daya: Agar us bacche ko nahi bachata to woh log usey maar daalte...

Shreya: Haan lekin humara kaam toh adhura reh gaya na... sab aapki wajah se

Daya: Accha do din se tum tumhari wajah se hum apna kaam nahi kar paa rahe aaj agar kisi ki jaan bachane mein wo kaam adhura reh gaya toh kaunsi badi baat ho gayi

Shreya: Humara paas samay kam hai... aur..

Daya : Thik hai thik hai agli baar se aisa nahi hoga shyaam hone aayi hai tumhe Oberoi mall nahi jaana kya ?

Shreya: Tumhe kaise pata ki mujhe oberoi mall jana hai ?

Daya: Wo maine... maine tum dono ki baaten sun li thi

Shreya : Accha toh tum mujhpar nazar rakhte ho

Daya: Rakhni padti hai... tumhara kya bharosa

Shreya: How mean ! Dekho tum mujhpe spy karna band karo haan

Daya: Nahi karunga... ab tum yahan se niklo...

As she was about to go

Daya: Suno... us langoor se door rehna

Shreya: Hello usey langoor kehne ka aapko koi hak nahi hai

Daya: Accha baba jao aur mera dimag khana band karo do whatever you want ...

Shreya went from there

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE Oberoi Mall<strong>

**Shreya had came to meet Siddharth . Both of them had some they were unaware that someone was looking at them from a far distance...**

Shreya: Offo ! Sid yaha modeling I mean ajeeb sa nahi hai kya

Sid: Nahi yar o.k now be ready for some nice clicks... o.k take your position... Nice ya... Smile ...

_**Jalwa Jalwa...**_

_**YO Jalwa **_

_**(She gave some poses)**_

_**Jismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

_**Kismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

_**Shohrat bhi de ye Jalwa **_

_**Maksad bhi de ye Jalwa **_

_**(They moved on the escalators..and she gave some modeling poses )**_

_**Dilkash lage ye Jalwa **_

_**Kehkash lage ye Jalwa **_

_**Nasha hi Nasha ye Jalwa **_

_**Maza hi maza **_

_**Nasha hi Nasha ye Jalwa **_

**Both of them met daily and she practised modeling **

**ONE DAY **

**At the photo shoot**

**She was giving some poses... and as usual Siddharth was taking the clicks... and the same person was keeping an eye at her **

_**Aag si rawaniyan **_

_**Leti hain Angdaiyan **_

_**Ye jala de is dilon mein chingariyan **_

_**Jalwa Ye Jalwa **_

_**Fashion ka hai ye Jalwa **_

**_(Sid and Shreya were moving from one place to another unaware of the fact that someone is following them... and suddenly Shreya was at the target of a person and she didn't knew she was about to die...that someone for sure was to hit her the bullet...She was busy in her modeling work )_**

**_Hai ada ka nazrana _**

**_Har zuban ko afsana _**

**_Har kisi pe chhaa jana _**

**_Haan ye jalwa haan ye jalwa _**

**_(As the person was about to shoot her...the same peroson who was keeping an eye on her came running to her and pinned her to the wall .Her heartbeats became faster ...and the man seeing this went away she was lost in his eyes )_**

"Oho darling yahan ho maine tumhe kahan kahan nahi dhundha..." said that person and holded her waist and took her aside

Shreya(murmering): Ye sab kya hai Daya "

Daya: Oho darling chalo bahot ho gayi modeling tumhari naraz to mat hona jaan

Daya(murmered to her ): Chup chaap ye natak karti raho warna jaan se jaogi

Daya: Chalen Darling

Shreya: Chalo

IN THE CAR

Shreya: Kya tha ye sab

Daya : Agar main nahi aata toh jaan chali jaati tumhari wo kuchh aadmi tumhara pichha kar rahe they tumhe maarne wale they

Shreya: Thanks,lekin tumhe kaise pata tha ki Sid mujhe kahan leke aaya hai

Daya: wo main

Shreya: Accha toh tum mujhpe nazar rakhe huye they

Daya: Nahi wo... aisi koi baat nahi hai mujhe pata chala ki tumhari jaan khatre mein hai isliye tumhari safety ke liye

Shreya: Bahana accha hai

Daya: Bahana nahi hai aur main ispe tumse behes bhi nahi karna chaahta...waise ye log tumhate pichey kyun pade hain ? Kahin inhe...

Shreya: Nahi us din bhi ye log mere hi pichhey they pata nahi inhe pata hai ya nahi ki main...

Daya: Thik hai agli baar se dhyan rakhna aur haan Sid ke sath aur kitna time lagega ?

Shreya: Mujhe kya pata modeling kar rahi hun wo bhi pehli baar kya pata Phir bhi Sid se kahungi

* * *

><p>AN : Confused ? But jald hi confusion aur badhega ooops...ya badhega till than wait and hope you enjoyed review zarur karna o.k bye tc

"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is your next part...hope you love it **

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOME DAYS <strong>

**It was the day when SachVi were to get married .In the hall it was the time for Varmala ...Sachin's friend picked him up when Purvi was about to put the Varmala around Sachin's neck...Shreya Abhijeet and Tarika also picked up Purvi and after lot of fun they finally put the Varmala to each other...**

**Siddharth entered to wish both of them **

Siddharth: Congratulations both of you enjoy your married life

Sachin: Kamaal karte ho yar Sid bhala married life bhi koi enjoy karta hai ?

Purvi(hits slowly on his shoulder ): Accha!

Sachin: Dekha Shadi hui nahi aur ye haal hai... aage jaake pata nahi kya hoga

Shreya: Sid!... Accha hua tum aa gaye ..

Sid: My god Shreya you are looking fab today...

Shreya: Thanks... waise tum itne bure nahi lag rahe

Someone was listening to all this nonsense...from a distance

Sid: Well I have got a good news for you

Shreya: Really?... Kya?...

He said something in Shreya's ears

Shreya: My god really... ye sab main tumhari wajah se kar paa rahi hun ... you really are a sweetheart

Sid: My pleasure baby...

He got a phone call ...

Sid: Excuse me dear...(he went from there )

Daya came near her

Daya: Badi has has ke baat ho rahi thi...Kya baat hai ?

Shreya: Aap ko isse kya ?

Daya: Sach me is se mujhe toh kuchh nahi hona chahiye waise ...kaam ki baat karo behes nahi... kaam hua ?

Shreya: Haan...wahi bata raha tha Sid mujhe... Shaunak Malhotra ko mera portfolio bahot pasand aaya kal bulaya hai usne mujhe as a model...

Daya: Samajh gaya... kab jaaogi ?

Shreya: Kal subah Hotel Taj mein

Daya: Good... usey apne confidence mein lene ki koshish karna ...

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING <strong>

**AT SACHVI'S HOUSE IN THEIR ROOM **

**They had spent their night making love ...When Purvi got up her hands were searching for Sachin but he was nowhere **

Purvi: Ye itni subah subah Sachin kahan chala gaya...

She got up and dressed herself and searched for Sachin in the whole house ...

After sometime Sachin came to home and knocked the door .Purvi open it

Sachin: Jaan tum uth gayi

He was about to hug Purvi ...But Purvi jerked him

Purvi: Kahan chale gaye they bina bataye subah subah... sharam aati hai Shadi ki pehli subah tum yun bina bataye gayab ho gaye ...tumhe pata hai kitni fikar ho uthi thi mujhe tumhari

Sachin: Jaan...jaan relax...itna gussaa mat karo

Purvi: Shut up ...Pehle mujhe ye batao gaye kahan they tum

Sachin: Wo mujhe kuchh urgent kaam aa gaya tha

Purvi:Puchh sakti hun Shadi ki pehli subah konsa urgent kaam aa gaya tha tumhe haan

Sachin: Woh woh...main...

Purvi: Mujhe samajh nahi aata ki ye kaunsa kaam hai jo tum mujhse share nahi kar sakte...

Sachin: Jaan...tum gussa mat karo dekho aaj main puri tarah se tumhara hun... ye movie...movie..dekhne chalte hain haina

Purvi: Do the hell with your movies...Dekho tum mujhse baat mat karo ... ab tum mujhse tab baat karna jab tum apna kaam mujhse share kar sako

And she went from there in anger stamping her feet

Sachin(in mind): Kaash Purvi...Kaash Purvi..main tumse apna kaam share kar sakta

* * *

><p><strong>HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE<strong>

**Shreya had came to meet Shaunak..**

Shaunak: I hope ki tumhe "Vansche" ka new face introduce karke main koi galati nahi karunga

Shreya: Ofcourse not sir i won't be dissapointing you

Shaunak: Well mujhe sab log Shaunak bulate hain no Sir o.k

Shreya: Ofcourse Shaunak !...

**Many days had passed and Shreya had started working as a model...as a new face for Vansche..**

She was walking on the ramp

_**Jalwa ... Jalwa ...Jalwa **_

_**Jismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

_**Kismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

**_Shohrat bhi de ye Jalwa_**

**_Maksad bhi de ye Jalwa _**

**_Dilkash lage ye Jalwa _**

**_Kehkash lage ye Jalwa _**

**_Nasha hi Nasha ye jalwa _**

**_Maza hi maza _**

**_Nasha hi Nasha_**

**_(While walking she saw Daya in the audience...)_**

**_Aag si rawaniya_**

**_Leti hai andaiyan _**

**_Ye jalade is dilon mein chingariyan _**

**_Jalwa..ye jalwa _**

**_Fashion ka hai ye jalwa_**

**She came to dressing room ...**

Sid was already there

Sid: Oh fabulous fabulous work Shreya ... your work was awesome

Shreya: Really thank you Sid thank you so much

Daya came to the dressing

Shreya saw him

Shreya: Sid if you can excuse us please

Sid: Ya sure

Sid went from there and Daya came near Shreya

Shreya: Main jaanti hun ki tum puchhne aaye ho lekin... main koshish kar rahi hun na

Daya: Teen hafte ho gaye hain Shreya... Kya kar rahi ho tum?... Kab tak..kab tak intezar karenge hum tum jaanti ho humare paas zyada waqt nahi hai... modeling nahi karne aayi ho tum...

Shreya: Jaanti hun...lekin main kya karun ? Tumhe jitna lagta hai utna aasan nahi hai Shaunak ko jab tak mujhpe pura bharosa nahi hoga hosh me toh kya woh mujhe nashe mein bhi kuchh nahi batayega...Aur tum jaante ho ki Shaunak hi hume kuchh bata sakta hai

Daya: Arey Shaunak tumhe kuchh nahi batata toh tum in models se discuss karo kuchh toh pata hoga inhe... Wo jo showstopper hai kya naam hai uska Ratri...us se baat karo...

Shreya: Thik hai main us se baat karne ki koshish karungi

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 2 DAYS <strong>

**Dareya had decided to meet at a park **

Daya: Kuchh pata chala ?

Shreya: Haan...ye sab kya ho raha hai ye to nahi pata chala lekin haan... kuchh aur pata chala hai Vansche ki ek former showstopper thi"Niya" model acchi thi lekin drugs ki aur baki sab buri aadton ki lat lagi thi usey... ek din bahot buri haalat mein ek sadak pe mili pagalon wali haalat mein... uska ilaaj chal raha tha phir kahan gayab ho gayi kuchh pata nahi ... News mein bhi kaafi aaya tha ki wo Shaunak ke bahot kareeb thi ho sakta hai wo hume kuchh bata sake

Daya: Kahan milegi ye Niya?

"Woh main pehle se hi pata kar chuka hun sir"

Someone answered from behind

Daya: Accha hua Sachin tum aa gaye ...Waise kya keh rahe they tum

Sachin: Sir ye Niya wo usi chawl mein...

Daya: Phir wahi chawl ye sab kuchh ghum phir kar usi chawl pe kyun aa jaa jata hai ?

Sachin: Pata nahi aur kitne raaz dafna hain wahan, khair hume wahan jaake dekhna padega,Niya ko dhundhna padega, Kyunki baat ab sirf Mumbai sheher ki nahi pure desh ki hai

Daya: Toh chalo phir der kis baat ki hai ?

He moved on while Sachin was standing thinking something

Shreya kept her hand on his shoulder

Shreya: Kya soch rahe hain Sachin ji ?

Sachin: Kuch nahi di woh...darasal is sab mein bar bar Purvi se jhoot bolna pad raha hai... mujhe accha nahi lag raha

Shreya: Main samajh sakti hun Sachin ji lekin humara kaam hi kuchh aisa hai, Accha main usey samjhaungi ki woh aap par bharosa rakhe

Sachin: Baat bharose ki nahi hai Di, bharosa toh hai usey mujhpe bas shayad mere pyaar ki wajah se jo fikar hai us wajah se wo chinta karti hai meri

Shreya: Sab thik ho jayega

Daya(from the car): Arey tum logon ko nahi chalna kya?

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT THE CHAWL<strong>

**They were looking for Niya ...and after lot of search they Saw Niya outside a house ...Shreya came to her **

Shreya: Aap Super model Niya ho ?

Niya: Jee nahi aapko koi galat fehmi hui hai

and she immediately rushed to the house and was about to close it when Daya stopped it and forcefully oppened it

Daya: Dekhiye dariye nahi hum aapki madat karna chaahte hain

Niya: Humne kaha na hum koi Niya viya nahi hai humara naam Hina hai aap jaiye yahan se

She was about to close the door but Daya again forcefully stopped her

Niya started shouting

Niya: Khaalaa, Aapi...Khaala Aapi..Khaala..

two women came in the room running

"Hina, kya hua meri bacchi"

Niya: Dekhiye na Khaala ye log zabardasti andar ghus aaye hain

Daya : Dekhiye hume Niya se kuchh zaruri baat karni hai

Seeing Niya's frightened face Khaala immediately hugged and grabbed her

Khaala: Dekhiye aap log chale jaiye yahan se, humari baat maaniye,Hina bahot dari hui hai...aapko khuda ka waasta

Daya: Dekhiye aap hume inse milne deejiye...humara inse baat karna bahot zaruri hai inki ek madat se hum karodon logo ki jaan bacha sakte hain

Shreya(holded Niya's hand): Dekho Niya...ek baar ek baar humari madat kar do, please phir tumhe koi kabhi nahi satayega...tumhari ek madat se hum karodon logon ki jaan bacha sakte hain, Please Niya please..

Niya could see Shreya's trustworthy eyes..and she agreed to help them

Niya:Thik hai,puchhiye kya puchhna chaahte hain aap ?

Khaala: Aap log aaram se baithiye main paani laati hun aapke liye

Shreya: Niya,tum is haalat mein?

Niya: Shau..Shaunak ki wajah se hun main is haalat mein,kuch uski wajah se aur kuchhh apni galatiyon se...

Shreya: Tum Shaunak ke itne karib thi...matlab...

Niya: Usne contract khatam hote hi extend karne ki jagah meri jagah kisi aur nayi model ko showstopper bana diya...buri aadten,nashe ki lat, aur depression ki wajah se main is halat mein pahonch gayi

Shreya: Par tumhari jagah kisi aur ko showstopper banane ka kya matlab hai ?

Niya: Vaasna ek aisa nasha hai joh har nashe ke aage hai...bas main wahi nahi de paayi jo us Nalini ne diya,ye Fashion industry aisi hi hai,ek jaati hai dusri aati hai ab dekho Nalini ki jagah Ratri hai, kal ko Ratri ki jagah koi aur hogi

Shreya: Jo kuchh tumhare saath hua sunke dukh hua

Niya: Afsos karne ka koi fayda nahi joh hona tha ho chuka

Shreya: Dekho Niya tum Shaunak ke bahot kareeb thi na,toh aisi koi baat jo tumhare alawa wo kisi se na share karta ho,kuchh toh hoga hi naa

Niya: Nahi aisi koi baat nahi

Shreya: Kuchh toh pata hoga tumhe Niya... usne na batayi lekin tumhe pata chal gayi ho aisi koi baat yaad karo

Niya: Bhool kaise sakti hun... Shaunak toh naam ke liye fashion designer hai... uska asli dhandha ladkiyon ki khareed fareb hai... India se bahot jagah usne ladkiyon ko zabardasti becha hai...

Shreya: Kya tumne usey kabhi kisi aise insaan se baat karte suna hai jis pe tumhe shak ho..

Niya: Shaunak ko kabhi kabhi Panther se baat karte suna hai

Shreya: Panther?... Kaun hai ye Panther ?

Niya: Zyada kuchh toh nahi jaanti hun main bas yahi naam suna hai Shaunak ke muh se

Shreya: Thanks Niya tum nahi jaanti tumne humari kitni badi madat ki hai...accha ab hum chalte hain

Niya: Khuda haafiz !

Shreya smiled and she was about to go when she accidently collided with Khaala

Khaala: Sambhalke ...

Shreya was about to go

Khaalaa: Suniye !

Shreya: Jee...

Khaalaa saw something...but didn't say anything and smiled

Shreya: Kya hua?

Khaalaa: Kuchh nahi... achanak hume apni bhaanji Hina ki yaad aa gayi... Dango mein wo apne ammi abbu ke saath allah ko pyari ho gayi... Niya hume sadak par bahot buri haalat mein mili thi,ab isey hi humne Hina samajh liya hai ... isliye bulate bhi isey Hina hi hain...

Daya: Jee ye toh bahot acchi baat hai... der ho rahi hai ab hum nikalte hain...

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOMETIME<strong>

**AT JUHOO BEACH**

Shreya: Ye Panther kaun hoga ye Panther. .

Daya: Sachin gaya hai Shaunak ki call details nikalwane ke liye pata chal hi jaega ki aakhir ye Panther kis jungle ka prani hai

Sachin came to them..

Sachin: Sir is Shaunak ki call list ki puri detail leke aaya hun sir ... Sir Panther ka toh pata nahi lekin ye number hai sir is number pe ek mahine ke andar andar kam se kam 20 call ki gai hai sir aur koi bhi 15 minute se kam ki nahi hai sir ye log kuchh bada soch rahe hain sir

Daya: Ye number kahan ka hai kiska hai ye pata kiya tumne ?

Sachin: Haan Sir ye number Bangkok ka hai ... pata kiya toh kisi Siam naam ke aadmi ke naam se registered hai par pata chala hai ki Siam ki pichle saal hi accident mein maut ho gayi thi lekin ab hhi ye number use mein hai sir... aur pichle 6 mahine se use mein hai

Daya: Isey koi aur nahi Panther use kar raha hai Sachin, ab toh Banglore jaake hi milna hoga is tenduye se

Sachin: Lekin jayega kaun sir ?

Daya: Tum jaoge aur kaun jayega?

Sachin: Nahi sir main nahi sir please aap aur Shreya di chale jaiye main nahi...

Shreya: Tum kyun nahi

Sachin: Kyunki di Purvi ko already mujhpe shak ho gaya hai, main ab aur jhoot bolke bahane karke us se bol nahi sakta... usey shak hoga aur humara kaam aur rukega isliye sabse accha ye hai ki aap dono chale jaiye...please sir.. meri zaruat hui toh main honeymoon ya ghumne ka bahana karke Purvi ko wahan leke aa jaunga. .tab tak ussy mana lunga sir main

Daya: Thik hai hum dono is tenduye ko lekar aate hain India...tumhari zarurat padi toh bula lenge tumhe

Sachin: Sure sir ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kyun?Laga na current zor se... abhi toh aur bhi kuchh baaki hai ...stay tuned and sorry guys thoda time lagega meri stories ko **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thank you to all who reviewed**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day <strong>

**Dareya left for Bangkok ...**

**IN the flight**

**Air hostess came to them ...when Daya was sleeping **

Air hostess:Mr and Mrs Khurana ...Do you need anything

Daya: Nahi ...hume zaruat hogi to hum puchh lenge

Airhostess: Sure sir?

Daya: Yes

When she left

Shreya: Daya aap snore kar rahe they

Daya: Don't try to be my wife

Shreya gave him a look...

They Reached Bangkok

In the hotel room

They joined the gun parts which they had dismantled

Shreya: Do ghante so jaate hain tum bed pe so jao main couch pe so jaungi

Daya: Maine kaha na don't try to be my wife tum mujhe nahi bataogi ki mujhe kya karna hai ...Aur waise bhi hum sone nahi kaam karne aaye hain

Shreya: Main toh isliye keh rahi thi kyunki

Daya: Please Bhagwan ke liye kuch mat kaho i need peace

Shreya:Tumhari problem kya hai Senior hai iska matlab ye nahi ki kuchh bhi kahenge

Daya : Dekho Shreya please ladna band karke kaam pe concentrate karen ? Please

Shreya: Shuruat tumne ki...

Daya(looking at his cell phone): Panther ki information mili hai usey pakadna hai...lets move

They left from the room and were moving on the streets when they saw a suspect and they were sure he was Panther... Here Panther also got the information that his information was with Indian police

Daya came to him and collided with him knowingly

Daya: I am i am sorry I was searching for a person

Panther: Hindustani lagte hain aap kise dhoondh rahe hain aap ?

Daya: Mujhe ustaad se milna hai ye address bataya gaya hai mujhe

Panther:Aapko kisne bheja hai ?

Daya: Mujhe Falcom ne bheja hai

Panther : Aap aaiye mere saath

Daya: Main nahi wo jayengi aapke saath (pointing to Shreya)...Jo kaam hai wo karengi

As Panther saw Shreya he started running as he now understood that they were cops he was already informed about and the photo he was sent was of Shreya...

He ran and Dareya chased him but during the chase Daya fell from a height and got hurt while Shreya continued the chase and after a small fight with Panther she was successful in catching him after sometime Daya also got up and he came to the place and he was shocked seeing Shreya like that

She was beating panther in a inhuman stopped her

Daya: Shant shant shant lady bheem mar jayega wo bichara

Shreya: Bichara nahi hai humare desh ka dushman hai

He held her tightly

Daya: Lady bheem hume us se information chaiye...isey bihoshi ka injection do India le jaakar hi ab puchhenge isey

Shreya gave him the injection...She saw the that Daya's head was bleading

Shreya: Arey aapke sar se to bohot khoon aa raha hai laiye main first aid kar deti hun

She got the first aid box

Daya:Tum rehne do main kar lunga

Shreya: Lao main kar deti hun

Daya: Shreya...Don't

Shreya: I am not trying to be your wife...ab aap first aid karwa rahe hain ya main zabardasti karun

Daya had no words to speak...Shreya started healing her...Daya was lost in her eyes and she was healing him

_**Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai **_

_**Kya ye wo makaam mera hai **_

_**Yaa chain se bas ruk jaun **_

_**Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai **_

_**Jasbaat naye se mile hain **_

_**Jaane kya asar ye hua hai **_

_**Ik aasmi per mujhko **_

_**Jo kubool kisine kiya hai **_

_**(While doing so her hairs were on her face...Daya lifted them and placed on the back of her ears )**_

_**Kisi shayar ki ghazal **_

_**Jo de ruh ko sukoon ke pal **_

_**Koi mujhko yun mila hai **_

_**Jaise Banjaare ko ghar **_

_**Naye mausam ki seher **_

_**(Accidently her feet slipped and she was over Daya)**_

_**Ya sard mein dopahar **_

_**Koi mujhko yun mila hai jaise banjaare ko ghar**_

**Daya came out of the trance **

Daya:Shreya hato...

Shreya( Back to reality ):Haan

She got up .They reached back to India and they were asking Panther questions in a room

Daya: Tum aasani se bataoge ya phir...

Panther: Arey please aap aap zara door rahiye mujhse...please stay away...

Daya: Plan kya hai tumhara

Panther: Aap log pehle ye gun hataiye baat baat pe maarne lagte hain...dekhiye is sab se humara koi tallukh nahi hai humara kaam hai inhe guns aur zaruat ka saman supply karna hum sirf business karte hain...hum nahi jaante inka plan kya hai...

Sachin: Ye log jab baat karte they tab tumne kuchh nahi suna?

Panther: nahi inke plan ke baare mein mujhe kuchh nahi pata

Shreya: Kabhi na kabhi kuchh toh suna hoga

Panther: Haan unke muh se bas ek bar JK 31 suna hai

Sachin: JK 31 ?Ye AK 47 to suna hai ye JK 31 kya hai

Shreya: JK...JK...yani Jammu Kashmir

Daya: Matlab inka Jammu Kashmir mein kuchh karne ka plan hai

Shreya: Lekin kya aur kab

Sachin: 31 ...yani 31 taareekh ko ye log kuchh karna chaahte they kuchh bada

Shreya: Iska matlab hume 31 se pehle pehle Kashmir pahonchna hoga

Sachin :haan...aur aaj 30 tarikh hai bas aaj ka samay hai kisi bhi tarah nikalna hoga Kashmir

Daya: Hum dono toh nikal jayenge par tum Purvi ko kaise laoge ?

Sachin: Surprise honeymoon

Daya: Honeymoon?

Sachin: Aur koi bahana hai bhi nahi ...

Shreya: Thik hai aaj hi nikalte hain shaam me

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING <strong>

Daya came to Shreya's house

Taarika: Tum tours and travels khol lo yar waise bhi tum humari Shreya ko Kashmir ghuma rahe ho baki sab ko bhi ghuma loge

Daya: Aisi koi baat nahi hai mujhe wahan kuchh kaam hai aur phir Shreya ko bhi ghumna tha toh

Abhijeet: Accha toh Shreya ko ghumna tha suna Taarika Shreya ko ghumna tha

Taarika was busy searching something in the drawer

Daya: Kya dhoondh rahi ho?

Taarika: Mere kuchh important papers hain mil nahi rahe hain

Abhijeet: Ho sakta hai tumne store mein rakhe hon

Taarika: Haan ho sakta hai ...main dekhti hun

Abhijeet: Mujhe batao main dhundhta hun

Taarika: Tum rehne do tumhe kuchh nahi milta apna purse tak to dhoondh nahi paate tum

Daya: Tum mujhe bata do kaunse papers hain main dhoondhta hun tum jaake call le lo important hoga

Taarika: Ek blue file hai jispe likha hai Sanra associates

Daya: Thik hai

Daya went to the store and searched for the file but his eye fell on something else it was not yhe file that Taarika said but something else...that shocked him

Daya: Ye Shreya...

* * *

><p>HERE ON OTHER SIDE<p>

Purvi:Honeymoon aaj ?

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Pehle se nahi bata sakte they ?...Pehle se batate to main packing kar leti ab end monent pe packing karun ?

Sachin: Surprise dena tha na baby

Purvi(immitating him): Surprise dena tha na baby...tumhare is surprise ke chakkar mein jo mujhe problem hui uska kya? Pehle se maalum hota to kitni taiyyari kar leti ab...

Sachin(murmured): Mujhe bhi konsa pehle se maalum tha ...mujhe bhi to ab pata chala hai

Purvi: Kya kya kya kya... tumne kuchh kaha abhi ...haan...zarur kashmir me meeting hogi tumhari honeymoon toh ek bahana hai bas

Sachin: Aisi baat nahi hai

Purvi: Shut up ab akele jana honeymoon ...hunh!

Sachin: Arey Par ..

She left him

Sachin(shouting): Thik hai ab main akele hi jaunga kashmir..

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**All of them had reached Kashmir .They had gone in a park in disguise where Shreya was dressed in Kashmiri dress and all other girls were sitting surrounding her ...another girl also sat beside her she was also dressed in Pink Kashmiri dress but her face was covered with scarf of same colour only her eyes could be seen**

_**Shreya:bumbro bumbro, shyam rang bumbro **_

**_Girl:Bumbro Bumbro shyam rang bumbro _**

_**aaye ho kis bagiya se, ho ho tum**_

_**Shreya: Aaye ho kis bagiya se ho ho tum **_

_**(Daya and Sachin were present there )**_

_**Both: bhanwre o shyam bhanwre, khushiyon ko saath laaye**_  
><em><strong>mehndi ki raat mein tum, leke saugat aaye<strong>_

_**Daya:ho, kaajal ka rang laaye, nazrein utaarne ko**_  
><em><strong>baaghon se phul laaye, raste sanwaarne ko<strong>_

_**Girl: Ho kajal ka rang laaye nazren utaarne ko**_

_** baaghon se phool laaye raste sawarne ko **_

_**Shreya:aao mehndi ki chhaon mein geet sunaye bumbro**_  
><em><strong>jhume nache saaz gaaye, jashn manaye bumbro<strong>_  
><em><strong>bumbro bumbro, shyam rang bumbro <strong>_  
><em><strong>aaye ho kis bagiya se, oh oh tum<strong>_

_**(Suddenly the girl's bracelet fell and Sachin picked it and saw it the bracelet was known to him ...so he went to her and extended her hand and made her wear it)**_

_**Shreya:chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad layi**_  
><em><strong>jannat ka nur leke mehndi ki raat aayi <strong>_

_**Mehndi ki raat aayi **_

_**Daya: chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad layi**_  
><em><strong>jannat ka nur leke mehndi ki raat aayi<strong>_

_**(The girl went to dance again )**_

_**Girl:rukh pe saheliyo ke, khwabon ki roshni hai**_  
><em><strong>sabne duaaye maangi, rab ne kabul ki hai<strong>_

_**Shreya: yeh haathon mein mehndi hai ya shaam ki daali, bumbro**_  
><em><strong>chaand sitaare rehkar <strong>_

_**Sachin:oh chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad layi**_  
><em><strong>jannat ka nur leke mehndi ki raat aayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Both girls:rukh pe saheliyo ke, khwabon ki roshni hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>sabne duaaye maangi, rab ne kabul ki hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl: yeh haatho mein mehndi hai ya shaam ki laali, bumbro<strong>_  
><em><strong>chaand sitaare rehkar aaye raat ki daali, bumbro<strong>_

_**Sachin holded her hand and brought her to a side **_

_**haan bumbro bumbro shyam rang bumbro **_  
><em><strong>aaye ho kis bagiya se, oh oh tum aaye ho kis bagiya se<strong>_  
><em><strong>bumbro bumbro, oh oh tum aaye ho kis bagiya se<strong>_  
><em><strong>bumbro bumbro, oh oh<strong>_

_**(He removed her scarf )**_

_**bumbro bumbro aaye ho kis bagiya se oh oh tum**_  
><em><strong>bumbro bumbro...<strong>_

Sachin : Tum?...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed...I know this one is short **

** Guest- The special police /cops who are specially trained and are undercover cops are not allowed to even tell to their family people that they are secret cops or undercover cops...it is under the rules and laws and even their duty as undercover is also shown a undercover cop so he cannot tell Purvi the truth according to his duty**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Sachin removed the scarf from her face **

Sachin: Tum?

"Haan Main "..She was 's classmate in college

Sachin: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?

Shonali: Tumhara peechha

Sachin: Kya ?

Shonali: Inspector Shonali Mukherji

Sachin: Hey bhagwan ..Sir ye

Shonali: I am a technical expert ...

Sachin: Sir I am leaving main iske saath kaam nahi karunga ...abhi plan banayenge to ho sakta hai ain waqt pe change ho jaye...Sir main iske saath kaam nahi karunga

Suddenly a person came there

"Iske saath naa sahi mere sath to kar sakte ho"

Sachin: Kavin

Kavin: Inspector Kavin... main aur Shonali is kaam mein tum logon ka saath denge

Sachin: Wo jo bhi ho main Shonali ke saath to bilkul kaam nahi karunga sir bas

Daya:Sachin zid mat karo kaam to in dono ke saath karna hi hoga tumhe we need technical as well as a well known officer in our team

Sachin : Thik hai Sir

Daya got a call from HQ ...they gave him some information...

Sachin: Kiska call tha Sir

Daya:Tum log Pehelgham jaa rahe ho main msg tumhe forward karta hun wahan se tumhe us aadmi ko pakad ke laana hoga...and ...

Sachin: Don't worry sir i'll keep it to myself

SACHVI left for Pehelgham

* * *

><p><strong>Dareya on the same time were in Gulmarg...on the track of ropeway...Shreya was feeling cold <strong>

Shreya: Bahot thand hai

Daya : Pahadon par aake is tarah ke kapde pehenne ke liye kisne kaha hai tumhe

Shreya: Mujhe andaza nahi tha ...ki itni thand hogi

Daya removed his jacket and gave it to her

Shreya: Nahi it's o.k

Daya: How is that o.k ?... Pehen lo zid mat karo bimar wimar pad jaogi to jis kaam se hum yahan aaye hain vo ho nahi paayega

Shreya took the jacket from him...Suddenly her eyes fell on a man

Shreya: Wo raha

Daya: Wo toh ropeway main baith raha hai

Shreya: Hume bhi uske pichhe jana padega

Both of them sat in the ropeway and were following that man...when they reach at the top...they don't find the person they were looking for

Daya: Itni jaldi kahan pahonch gaya wo aadmi

Shreya: Main dekbti hun...

**Both wanted to search for the person but snow filled into their shoes and it was really difficult for them to walk...but they still didn't find the person...Suddenly Shreya's feet slipped and Daya held him but they rolled again and were thrown into the heap of snow downside in the valley...**

**EYELOCK**

**_Khamoshiyan aawaz hain _**

**_Tum sunne to aao kabhi _**

**_Chhoo kar tumhe khil jayengi _**

**_Ghar inko bulao kabhi _**

**_Bekarar hain baat karne ko _**

**_Kehne do inko zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan _**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan _**

**Both get out of the trance .Daya got up **

Shreya: Ye hum kahan aa gaye

Daya: Beach pe

Shreya: Tum kabhi seedhe muh baat nahi kar sakte kya ?

Daya: Khaai me aa gire hain ab karo rock climbing...

Shreya: Chalo aur kya...koi aur option bhi to nahi hai

Daya: Ek kaam karta hun phone karke Sachin ko koi madat bhijwane ke liye kehta hun

Shreya: Phone karke ?...oh haan yahan to signal ka range hi range hai...

Daya(checking his pants ): Range ka toh lata nahi...par mera phone definitely nahi mil raha...O god...ye gir gaya

Shreya started laughing and Daya was looking at her smiling...

Shreya: Ab aise kya dekh rahe ho chalen ?

Daya : Chalo

Shreya(checking her pants): Mera phine sahi salamat hai par...

Daya: Par kya call karo...

Shreya: Par no network

Daya: Govt ki company... damn

They started walking and somehow reached at the top again...but by that time it was already night and the ropeway had stopped

Shreya: Ropeway toh band ho gaya

Daya: Aur aadhi raat me yahan koi hoga bhi nahi

Shreya: Ab kya karenge ?

Daya: Rukenge yahin aur kya

Shreya: Raat bhar

Daya: Aur koi raasta nazar aata hai tumhe ?

Shreya: Nahi

Daya: Toh bas shanti se baitho yahin...aur Prarthana karo ki is thand mein hum kal subah tak zinda bach jayen

They waited for sometime Daya saw that Shreya was shivering due to the cold whether...

Daya: Shreya chaaho toh hum shelter mein jaa sakte hain

Shreya: Maine dekha par wahan taala laga hai

Daya: Main todne ki koshish karta hun...

He went and took a Very big stone and came in front and started breaking the lock...finally it was open ...

Daya: Andar chalte hain

Dareya went inside... 2 days passed but the heavy storm and wind didn't stopped they were really dying out of hunger and thirst ...and the cold wind was making them almost to die..Daya saw that Shreya was not in a good condition if it snowed further she wouldn't be surviving

Daya(in mind):He bhagwan! is baraf aur mausam ko thik kar do aaj tak naa maine aapse kuchh kabhi maanga hai naa maangunga bas kisi bhi tarah ye toofan rok do...ye toofan rok do...

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**The wind stopped and a bright sun had appeared... after sometime the ropeway also started and they came down ..A person who was the care taker saw it **

Man: Arey aap dono toh upar gaye hi nahi matlab shayad aapko jaate nahi dekha maine ...

Daya: Nahi wo hum upar phas gaye they

Man: Oho darasal ye ropeway 2 din ke liye band kiya gaya tha toofan ki wajah se ...aap thik toh hain na?

Daya: Jee jee haan

Daya took Shreya along with him

Daya: Shreya,tum thik toh ho na ?

Shreya nodded her head but he understood that she wasn't

Daya: Tum kuchh khaogi ?...

Shreya: Haan

Daya looked here and there but saw nobody except a small hawker cooking maggie and corn .He brought it for both of them

Shreya: Thanks

Daya: Arey isme thanks ki kya baat hai ?

Shreya: Iske liye nahi...upar shayad tumne jo mujhe himmat di usi ki wajah se main zinda hun

Daya: Koi baat nahi accha...ab hume chalna chahiye waise bhi humare do keemti din yun hi beet gaye hain...Sachin ko inform kar deta hun main

He called Sachin and told him the situation .Sachin was quite worried but he ordered him to continue

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IN PEHELGHAM<strong>

**Sachin was in his cottage with Shonali and Kavin ,some investigation part was being suddenly someone knocked the door .Sachin opened it ...**


End file.
